Usuario discusión:Komenfis98
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, Komenfis98. Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando Maestro. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, -- Lugamo (Discusión) 17:05 5 may 2011 Fallout 4 "Me da que me tienes un poco de envidia"... :facepalm: Ok, yo se porque ese video es fake, y te lo explicare. 1. Todos los modelos y el logo del Enclave provienen de Fallout 3, y Pete Hines dijo que los próximos Fallout usara el nuevo motor de Skirym, y el motor utilizado en el tráiler es Gamebryo Fuente. 2. El cartel dice menciona a Las Vegas, San Francisco y Washington, DC. Los carteles de este tipo solo mencionan localidades cercanas, no tendria que mencionar ni a Las Vegas, y menos a Wahington, DC que queda exactamente al otro lado del pais. 3. No es el canal oficial de Bethesda Softworks, el canal que subio el clip fue hecho especialmente para el video. Y como tu dices, lo hubieran retirado por tener contenido de Bethesda SI fuera realmente el video de Bethesda. Pero fakes de estos siempre hay, y sólo sirven para crear hype. 4. La fuente de Fallout es absolutamente falsa. 5. Games for Windows LIVE. Bethesda abandono esa plataforma y el único juego que la utilizo es Fallout 3. 6. ¿Te molestaste en leer el artículo de The Vault, siquiera? No hay ningún dominio del Énclave, y cuando el Énclave es destruido por el Elegido, se mueven al Este, que seria Yermo Capital. Y déspues de los sucesos de Broken Steel, el Enclave se elimina para siempre. Por todo esto este tráiler es fake. Atte. Lugamo --Lugamo(discusión) 21:25 16 may 2011 (UTC) Fallout Onlne Lo hace Interplay, por lo que respetaria la jugabilidad de los Fallout''s clásicos, a menos que esta lo simplifique, al estilo ''Fallout 3. En todo caso, la jugabilidad es un misterio. Atte.: --Lugamo(discusión) 14:52 21 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Recuerda firmar los mensajes. :Si, esa imagen es bien real. Aunque... en el artículo en inglés la descripción de esas imágenes es: "These screenshots are from an early proof of concept and they do not represent the appearance of the final product", que traducido dice: "Estas imágenes son de una temprana prueba de concepto y no representan el aspecto del producto final". Espero que haya aclarado algunas dudas. :Atte.: --Lugamo(discusión) 20:47 21 may 2011 (UTC). ::Este es efectivamente el teaser tráiler de Fallout Online que se ve en la página web oficial -> http://fallout-on-line.com/. Allí se te dará la oportunidad de inscribirte en el boletín de noticias de FOOL (Fallout Online), pero en inglés, y si tienes suerte, en la beta. ::Atte.: --Lugamo(discusión) 20:33 23 may 2011 (UTC).